The tables are turned
by snow642
Summary: Set in a world where everyone is either an Alpha, Beta or Omega and everyone are born with animal features, Mello is born to slaves own by Matt's family and neither of them enjoy their roles, but one day the tables are turned when the slaves rebel against their masters. Would it bring them closer or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

February 1st 1993 is the day a beautiful redheaded dog ear boy was born, a boy named Mail Jeevas. His birth was celebrated as the Jeevas family finally had an heir but when his parents didn't show him off to friends and family at parties, he spent his time with the family slaves and their child, Mihael Keehl who was born on December 13, 1992, a blonde hair wolf ear boy. He grew up side by side Mihael and one was rarely seen without the other when Mail was in the slaves care, his beautiful blue eyes lit up every time he was together with Mihael and would share snacks and toys with his long time friend behind his parents back.

"Mello! Mello!" Matt called out his friend's nickname happily as the 4 year old ran towards his long time friend. "Look! I bought some snacks on my way back from school!" He grin proudly as he holds up a big bag of snacks while wagging his tail. "And of course I got you your favorite chocolate~" He opened the bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate to show Mello. Mello's, fox eared and tailed, mother came in to check on them.

The four year old smiled at Matt. "You spoil me, it's like you want to be the slave." He took the chocolate from Matt and unwrapped it before he started nibbling on it as his tail wagged in pleasure at the taste. Mello's mother chuckled, her own fox tail swaying.

Matt giggled softly as he put the bag down. "It's not like I'm doing much, Mello." He said. "I'm so glad to be home!" He grinned widely.

Mello smiled back, the blonde was in clothing that was dirty and way too big but he dare not take it off. "Would you like to play outside, Master?"

Matt pouted as his ears twitched and poked Mello's cheek. "Mello, I told you! You don't have to call me that if it's just the two of us." He held Mello's hand and pulled him to his room while dragging the bag of goodies. "Come on let's take a bath together then we can enjoy the snacks on my bed~" A call came and Mello's mother had to leave.

Mello bit his lip. "I'd rather not get wet today...how about I bathe you instead?"

Matt pouted as he turn towards Mello. "Why? What's wrong, Mello? Did something happen?"

Mello shook his head. "I don't have other clothing and wet hair is cold." He lied, he didn't want Matt to see the bruises all over his body.

"You can wear my clothes and I'll help you dry your hair!" Matt said as he looked at Mello pleading with his blue puppy dog eyes.

"Ummmmmmm sure...but let's do it with your eyes closed." He suggested.

Matt tilted his head curiously. "Why?" He asked as he lead Mello into his room.

"So you don't see how dirty I am and so soap won't get into your eyes." Mello said the first reason he thought of.

Matt frowned. "I don't mind that you're dirty." Matt pointed out as he placed the bag of snacks at the side of his bed before he lead Mello into his bathroom.

"You should. You're the master and I'm the slave." He said as he turned around to get the things they needed for the bath.

"But I don't." He said as he turned on the tap to start the water running. "I don't care about master or slave."

"One day that will change, I'll always be a slave Matt and you will always own me." He said as he carried the items they needed to the bathtub.

"I don't want to own slaves. I want you to just be my friend..." He said softly as he watched the water fill the tub and his tail hung between his legs.

"If it's friendship you want you know you already have it." He said softly and poured a little soap into the tub to make it a bubble bath as he used his tail to hold the washcloth they'll be using.

"I don't like all of this, Mello. Everyone is so mean to slaves and expects me to be mean too but I don't wanna. Why can't we all just get along?" He asked sadly with his ears pressed against his head.

"Because we are beneath you, inferior to humans." Mello replied softly.

"That's not true!" Matt said as he turned towards Mello. "You're much better than us! You're stronger, smarter and so much nicer!"

He laughed at being called nicer, he was not nice at all and that was why he has bruises. "If I'm nice then you're a saint, Matt."

"No way! I'm not as good as you think!" He blushed slightly in embarrassment as he turned off the tap. "Come on it's ready." He took his clothes off before he got into the bathtub.

Mello took off his shirt before he followed Matt into the tub.

"We should do this more often." Matt said before he looked at Mello.

It was too late for Mello to cover up, Matt saw that his body was littered with bruises.

Matt's eyes widen in horror when he saw the bruises. "Mello...I'm so sorry..." He said as he looked down with tears in his eyes and his ears hung down his head, he knew who gave the bruises to Mello and he was ashamed that he shared the same blood as someone who has always been so horrible to his one and only friend.

"It was my fault, Matt. I was being a smart mouth when your father ordered me to cook, I said I only obey three people, my mom, my dad and Master Mail jeevas."

"It's not your fault! He shouldn't have hit you!' He looked up at Mello. "You deserve so much better than this!"

"It was predestined, Matt. All I can do is wait till they die or if you order me to kill them, kill them painfully."

Matt moved towards Mello and hugged him gently. "I'll protect you!" He looked at him seriously.

"No, don't. I'll get into more in trouble."

"But I hate seeing you hurt..." He said softly.

"That's why I didn't want to take off my clothes."

"I don't want you to get hurt at all." He corrected.

"You can't change things yet."

"I will in the future!" He said in determination.

He smiled and nodded his head. Did he like Matt? Yes. Did he think Matt could take over this household? Maybe.

Matt grin as he grabbed a washcloth. "Turn around. I'll wash your back~"

"It's all bruised so please be gentle." Mello said softly.

Matt nodded his head. "I will!"

Mello turned around and Matt saw that even his butt have bruises.

Matt frowned but didn't comment on it as he gently washed Mello's back and was extra careful as he washed Mello's tail.

Mello smiled, Matt's gentle washing actually felt nice.

Matt's, cat eared and tailed, mother decided to bring Matt to another party when she saw what her son was doing. "MAIL JEEVAS." She yelled. "Why on earth are you washing a slave's back I should have him punished for this!"

Matt whimper softly. "Mother it isn't his fault! Please don't punish him!" He begged as he placed the washcloth down.

"Perhaps you should be punished, after all you aren't teaching him his place."

Matt nodded his head as he looked down. "Yes Mother..." He said softly, he would rather it be him that was punished instead of Mello.

She made him wash off the soap and dry off before she dragged him out, she made him keep his tail lifted up before she started spanking his bare bottom with a hair brush. "Honestly you don't get it, you're hurting him by not teaching him his place."

Matt bit his lip with tears in his eyes as he tries not to cry out in pain.

"Now Mail, you have to understand, slaves are happy when they serve. But by giving them equal stats you are confusing him and making him upset because he can't serve."

Matt whimpered softly in pain. "Yes Mother..." He said softly even though he knew that it was not true.

"Good it'll be better for you both. You are to stay here for the rest of the day, no dinner tonight." She said while she looked sad and left to head to the party herself.

Matt whimpered as he slowly walk back into the bathroom. "That...that wasn't so bad." He smiled slightly even though it was obvious he was in pain

"Stop lying it doesn't suit you, let me get some ice." Mello climbed out of the bathtub and wash off.

Matt shook his head. "It's fine. I just need to stay off my butt for awhile."

"You're a saint besides your poor excuse for a lie." Mello said as he dried himself.

Matt chuckled softly. "I'm not a saint, Mello."

"Okay, saint like." Mello smiled.

Matt smile as he shook his head. "I'm not but okay, whatever helps you sleep tonight."

Mello laughed as he shook his head, it wouldn't help him sleep at night.

"Hey, Mello. Can you sleep with me today? My bed is better for your back anyway."

"I guess but I have to be up by dawn." Mello said.

"Why?" Matt asked curiously while he tilted his head.

"Morning prayers." Was his reply we he picked out and set out an outfit for Matt and himself. "And to not get caught by your mom." He said as an afterthought.

"You need your rest so I'm sure your god will understand and mother doesn't come into my room so early in the morning."

"I'll be fine." Mello said with a smile as he dressed Matt before dressing himself.

Matt frowned slightly. "Okay...then we should go to sleep early."

"Of course, you need your rest." He said as he kept the snacks away and laid Matt next to him.

"You need rest too!" Matt pouted as he got comfortable.

Mello smile softly and started brushing Matt's hair gently.

Matt smile as he closed his eyes. "Thanks, Mello~" He growled happily while wagging his tail once Mello was done.

Mello smile softly as he tucked Matt in.

Matt gently grabbed his arm. "Mello...promise you'll never leave me..." He muttered softly.

"Physically? I can't do that, god can take me at any time." Mello said softly.

"I don't want to be alone...please tell your god not to take you away from me..." Matt begged softly.

"He controls all I can do is pray for him to not to take me before you."

"Okay..." Matt curled up and gently tugged Mello into bed with him.

Mello gave into his master's demands and crawled under the blanket.

Matt clung onto Mello . "Good night, Mello..."

Mello sighed and smiled softly at how clingy Matt was as he closed his eyes before falling asleep.

Matt cuddle closer to Mello before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello slept peacefully and woke up just before dawn and tried to slip out of Matt's grasp quietly.

Matt whine softly as he cling onto Mello tightly. "M-Matt I need to get up." Matt whine louder as he open his eyes sleepily. "Stay?"

"I have prayers and I have to cook breakfast."

"Too early..." He muttered softly but let Mello go.

"It is my rules, I eat breakfast with my family and we have morning prayers together."

Matt sigh softly. "Alright." He smiled softly as he cuddle his pillow. You can see in his eyes that he long to be able to enjoy a meal with his family and just be normal for a day.

Mello tuck Matt back in then before leaving to find his parents.

Matt bury his face into his pillow with his ears pressed against his head.

Mello returned a few hours later to gently wake Matt up.

Matt whine as he pull the blanket over his head. "5 more minutes..."

Mello's wolf ears twitch slightly. "Five more minutes and your breakfast will be cold."

"Like it matter..." Matt muttered softly as he tries to go back to sleep.

"You need to...I'll make you your favourite food?"

"I don't want anything. I just want to sleep..."

"But your parents expect you to be downstairs in thirty minutes."

"Is there another party?" Matt asked tiredly.

"No, but they want to know if you like your daycare or shall we babysit you."

"Like they really care..." He mutter softly.

"Urgh, if you're not down in thirty I'll be punished."

Matt groan softly as he force himself out of bed. "Okay okay..." He said softly as he take off his clothes and got dressed in something that his parents would approve. "Okay let's go." He said once he's done before yawning softly.

Mello brought him down before leaving to retrieve Matt's food.

Matt's mother smiled, happy that Mail came down dressed appropriately.

"Good morning Father, Mother." He greeted before taking his seat.

"What would the young master like to drink?" Mello asked as he placed the food in front of him.

"Water please." He smiled at Mello.

Mello smiled and poured water for Matt.

"Mail, stop smiling at the slave. He isn't worth even a glance." Matt's father said.

"Yes Father..." Matt said as he look down at his food.

Mello place the glass of water next to Matt's place of food.

"Thank you." He whispered softly so only Mello heard him.

Mello bowed before leaving to do the rest of his work.

Matt's mother started asking about getting Matt some hobbies besides videogames.

Matt groan softly. "Do I have to?" He asked, he's not sure why he even need to know how to do all this things.

"A lady will be impressed if you know such things."

"Why can't I impress them with what I like?" He asked while swinging his legs and rest his cheek again the palm of his hand while playing with his food.

"Not every lady of quality likes the same things boys likes."

"Why? Video games are really fun." He frown slightly

"It's very unladylike."

"But where's the fun in being ladylike if they can't enjoy game?"

Matt's mother looked to her husband for help.

"You are going to choose another hobbies and that's that." His father said firmly.

Matt look down at him food. "Yes father..."

"Did you had a good rest, Mail?" His mother asked.

Matt nods his head. "Yes I did, Mother. Thank you for asking." He said softly.

"Very good. We'll be leaving to a party at 6 tonight."

Matt frown slightly. "There's another party? Where is it held?"

"At the neighbor's place, it is their daughter's birthday."

"Oh...will I need to get her a gift?"

"Oh how considerate of you, it is a very nice idea but no we won't need to."

Matt nods his head. "Alright." He was glad, it means he doesn't have to social much at the party.

"The keehl won't be coming with us."

"Why not?" He frown unhappily as he look up at his parents.

"Because they have their own slaves and ours are something we shouldn't parade around especially that blonde slave of yours."

Matt look down unhappily. "There's nothing wrong with them." He mutter softly to himself.

"Maybe we'll bring them to the next one if you train your slave to be more obedient."

Matt nods his head and continues playing with his food.

"Eat it, Mail. Don't play with your food."

Matt sigh softly and starts eating slowly.

Matt's mother smiled. "You're going to be the talk of the town, Mail."

Matt finish off his food. "Mother, I'm not going to be the talk of the town."

"By the time you are a teenager you will be."

"People only talk about Alpha, Mother."

"But you have so much class and noble blood."

"It doesn't mean anything if I'm a beta." Because being an omega is out of the question.

"You are cynical."

"I'm not cynical."

Matt's mother stood up and kissed his forehead. "You'll see, Mail. People will be talking about you."

"If you say so, Mother." He smile slightly at the kiss.

She smiled and left after kissing her husband.

"I'll go get started on my online classes. Have a wonderful day, Father." He said before leaving.


End file.
